wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Strideland Longbows
The Strideland Longbows are an Astra Militarum Regiment raised from the Forest World of Strideland located in the Segmentum Ultima. They are renowned for their skilled marksmen and deadly Rangers who have somehow made the bow and arrow a lethal weapon in the 42nd Millennium. The Strideland Longbows are used as support for larger regiments and normally act as reconnaissance, snipers and trappers that confound and disorient the enemy. They are also described as quiet and reserved, never going into the spotlight and keeping to themselves. Though they are small in numbers, it is said that even one Stridelander, especially a Ranger, can be quite lethal on a battlefield. History The Stridelanders hail from the planet of Strideland, a world covered in misty forests and morning frost. It is not known when Strideland was colonized or brought into Imperial Compliance but most records point to around late M37. Strideland has no cities per say save for a lone Imperial Fort at Rain-Top, where the planet's administration is done and an Imperial Navy station up in orbit. The people themselves live in small hamlets, villages or hideouts in the forests or fields. Stridelanders live a hunter-gatherer lifestyle due to the constant mist, cold and dampness making it nigh impossible to grow crops. The bow is prevalent in the world's culture, in that almost everyone owns or has skill in a bow. As a planet, the only resource it can contribute to the Imperium is its people who are naturally good hunters and marksmen. Thus the Stridelander Longbow regiments are sent out to fight for the Emperor. The size of a Stridelander Regiment is tiny compared to that of the Death Korps of Krieg or Valhallan Ice Warriors hence they are usually attached to bigger regiments and provide support in the form of scouting and sniping. As of the 42nd Milennium, the Stridelander Longbows have at least 50 regiments in active service, a number steadily increasing due to the danger threatening the Imperium growing by the day. Though they are rarely seen, let alone mentioned, in reports praising the actions of the Astra Militarum, the Stridelander Longbows have seen action at Cadia, Armageddon, Mordia and, most recently, Vigilus. The Stridelanders have no concern for recognition from the greater Imperium, for the praise of their peers amongst themselves is enough. Furthermore, despite their small numbers and their use of seemingly primitive weaponry, the Strideland Longbow Regiments are still guardsmen who have their orders and they will hold the line. Notable Campaigns *'Honour amongst Thieves (Unknown Date.M38)' - the Stridelander Longbows 5th Regiment take part in a campaign alongside the Jackal Claws Chapter. Surprisingly, the aloof, and usually disrespectful, Chapter gift the Longbows 5th the right to bear a blue claw mark on their chests in recognition for their skills as marksmen. What's more, the Jackal Claws apparently did not steal anything. *'Eomin's Quest (456-463.M39)' - The Stridelander Longbows 10th Regiment is all but destroyed in the catastrophic Morgul Campaign where incompetent leadership sees the Imperial forces wiped out. However, Ranger Eomin and a small number of Stridelanders and guardsmen from other Regiments survive and spend a year hiding in Morgul's mountains before they find an intact Imperial transport and escape the world. They spend the next six years fighting their way home. A quest that fortunately succeeds and sees Eomin elevated to legend. *'Macharian Crusade (392-399.M41)' - The Stridelander Longbow 3rd and 8th Regiments participate in the Macharian Crusade where they earn honours for the ambushing and slaying of the Xenos overlords of Kennosk. *'Macharian Heresy (M41)' - The Stridelanders 3rd return to lend aid in bringing the worlds previously conquered by the Macharian Crusade back into compliance from Lord Solar Macharius' traitorous generals. *'7th-13th Black Crusades/Fall of Cadia (M37-M41)' - The Stridelander Longbows consistently send forces in the defence of Cadia against the Black Crusades of Abaddon the Despoiler. Despite the bravery of the armies of the Imperium and the leadership of countless heroes, Cadia finally falls in M41 and all hell breaks loose. In the evacuation that follows, it is believed that a small force of Longbows made it to Macragge. *'Terran Crusade (999.M41)' - The force of Longbows that ended up at Macragge followed Roboute Guilliman in his crusade to Terra. Alas, the entire force was slain when Guilliman was captured by Kairos Fateweaver. However, Guilliman did break free with the help of the mysterious Cypher and made it to Terra. *'Indomitus Crusade (M42)' - When word of the Indomitus Crusade finally reaches their ears, the Longbows send entire regiments without hesitation. In the battles that follow, the Longbows earn a large amount of recognition for their deeds. Regimental Organisation A Stridelander Longbow Regiment typically numbers 3-5,000 Guardsmen. A regiment is split into Companies of 1,000 Guardsmen each and then further split into Battalions of 100 then split into two platoons of 60 guardsmen and 40 riders. Every regiment is led by a Commander, a Company led by a Colonel, a Battalion led by a Captain and a Platoon led by a Lieutenant. Abhuman and mechanised support is attached as needed. A typical guardsman in the Stridelander Longbow Regiments is equipped with flak armour, a lasgun, a knife and a cloak or cowl. Camouflage is also used extensively. One Guardsman in a squad may be equipped with a special weapon and two guardsmen might be in put in charge of a heavy weapon. A notable trait of the Longbows is that command is highly decentralised due to platoons and squads being divided over distance, granting them freedoms in how they carry out orders. It is also incredibly common to have sniper weaponry amongst the platoon. Rangers The Rangers are the elite of the Longbows. They are the finest snipers and marksmen and the only ones in the regiment to bear the right to wield a bow in battle. Though a bow is hardly a weapon considered useful outside of a feudal world, the Rangers of Strideland have it incredibly lethal. Their arrows can be modified to combat any foe, from a raging Ork to a Chaos Marine. It is reputed that the Rangers of Strideland are among the best marksmen in the Galaxy, capable of matching the dangerous sharpshooters of the Aeldari. Riders Though the Stridelanders know a forest like the back of their hands, sometimes they need more than two legs to get somewhere, other times the enemy might require a hit and run attack to keep them on their toes. This is where the riders come in. Riding upon horseback, the Riders serve as messengers for when vox is unavailable or as lightning assault units who harass and overrun the enemy before they can react. Traditionally they will be armed with lasguns and swords but spears may be used. Particularly skilled riders will be allowed to use a bow. Ratlings A Ratling (Homo sapiens minimus) is a member of a small, loud, hungry and lecherous Abhuman species. Ratlings are granted full Imperial citizenship despite their mutant status and in the past have often served in the regiments of the Astra Militarum as members of the Militarum Auxilla. Though less resilient than their baseline human comrades, Ratlings are naturally excellent shots. It is said that Ratling marksmen can take the head off a Heretic from over a Terran mile away. Coupled with their knack for staying out of harm's way, this makes Ratlings formidable snipers who can exact a withering toll upon superior enemy forces. Inevitably, the Abhuman Ratlings face prejudice from the men they serve alongside, yet their skill as thieves, fences and black marketeers tends to win them acceptance. It is their natural skill as snipers that has given the Strideland Longbows cause to have a large number of Ratling auxiliaries attached to their regiments. Thanks to their effectiveness, the Ratlings' tendencies to "liberate" items is usually overlooked by Regimental command. Recruitment and Training Strideland is regularly tithed for a number of regiments every decade. Most recruits volunteer due to a strong sense of Imperial pride. Recruits are put through a standard training course that is designed to focus on the hunting skulls of the Stridelanders. After training the guardsmen will be skilled marksmen. Regimental Wargear Standard Guardsman Wargear *'Lasgun' *'Lascarbine' *'Long-Las' *'Flak Armour' *'2 frag grenades or 2 krak grenades' *'Uniform' *'Poor weather gear' *'Rucksack' *'Basic toolkit' *'Mess kit and water canteen' *'Blanket and sleeping bag' *'Rechargeable lamp-pack' *'Grooming kit' *'Dog tags' *'Imperial Infantryman’s Uplifting Primer' *'2 weeks’ rations' *'Gas mask' *'Micro-bead' Vehicles *'Chimera' *'Sentinel' *'Leman Russ Battle Tank' *'Valkyrie' Notable Regiments *'Strideland Longbows 5th "Black Arrows" Regiment' - The Strideland 5th bear one of the rarest unofficial honours in the entire Imperium, the respect of the Jackal Claws, a chapter notorious for their alleged thievery and disrespect to others. The 5th's marksmanship was comparable to the Chapter's own and as such gained their respect. *'Strideland 3rd "Striders" Regiment' - Alongside the 8th Strideland Regiment, the "Bulls Eyes" participated in the Macharian Crusade and Macharian Heresy. *'Strideland 8th "Archers" Regiment' - Alongside the 8th Strideland Regiment, the "Archers" participated in the Macharian Crusade and Macharian Heresy. *'Strideland 12th "White Feathers" Regiment' - The White Feathers have earned great renown and glory for their actions against T'au insurgents in Curviason VII. Notable Guardsmen *'Lord Aragron' - Aragron was the Commander of the 1st "Mist Walkers" Regiment and a legend on Strideland. A master Ranger and leader, his arrows and strategies brought about the end of several foes until his retirement. It is known that he raised a family and lived a good life until his death at 130 years of age. *'Eomin' - Eomin was a Ranger in the Strideland Longbows 10th "Black Hoods" Regiment and narrowly escaped his regiment's destruction in the Morgul Campaign with a handful of other guardsmen. With his ragtag band of survivors, Eomin led them off of Morgul and across the Galaxy until they were finally able to return to Strideland where they received a hero's welcome. *'Faramir Rivdell' - Faramir Rivdell is the current Lord Commander of the Strideland Longbows. Said to just as strategic as Aragron, Rivdell's a force to be reckoned with. Rivdell first came into prominence as a marksman in the Strideland 20th "Hunter's Knives" Regiment where he assassinated a T'au etheral, an act that brought down the xenos' war effort. From there he was promoted to Captain where his strategic mind came into play, especially when his positioning of units resulting in an entire Chaos warband being massacred in the space of a day. Since then his skills became legendary across Strideland, resulting in his rise to Lord Commander from where he leads today. Regimental Appearance The guardsmen of the Strideland Longbows typically have a rough look to them. Most would have long hair, males will have grown beards, and cloaks are commonly worn. There appears to be no way of distinguishing ranks in the Regiment, a problem that is somehow overcome by the Stridelanders. Regimental Badge The Regimental badge is a silver tree said to be native to Strideland. The tree is of great significance to the Stridelanders due to their strong ties to home. Regimental Relations Allies Jackal Claws Surprisingly, the Strideland Longbows are one of the few forces to have earned an honour thought impossible to get, the respect of the notorious Jackal Claws. When fighting alongside the enigmatic Chapter in a campaign, the skill of the Rangers of the Strideland 5th were actually admired and allegedly verbally praised. This rare honour is reflected in the 5th bearing a single blue claw mark on their chests as a sign of the Jackals' respect. Since then, where other Imperial forces would hesitate, the Stridelanders gladly fight by the Jackal Claws' side. Notable Quotes By the Regiment Feel free to add your own About the Regiment Feel free to add your own Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:Light Infantry Regiments Category:MaliusV